


Ten Minutes

by IngridAnne24



Category: Jane the Virgin (TV)
Genre: F/F, Office Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-14
Updated: 2018-02-14
Packaged: 2019-03-18 12:16:57
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,608
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13681512
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/IngridAnne24/pseuds/IngridAnne24
Summary: Petra and Jane Ramos have sex in Petra's office.





	Ten Minutes

**Author's Note:**

> It's not an otp unless I write an office sex fic.

It had started as a simple conversation about the hotel and her daughters, and it somehow ended up with Petra and Jane Ramos with their clothes off, Petra's bareass pressed against her desk, and Jane's head between her legs.

“This is so...” Petra gasped. Jane was doing this amazing thing with her tongue that she had quickly learned that Petra loved.

“Stupid?”

Petra nodded, finding it difficult to talk. “Yes, we're in my off-- oh, pane Bože.”

Jane came up for a moment and smiled at Petra. “We can stop. If you want.”

“Fuck no.” Petra leaned over and kissed Jane. 

Jane gripped Petra's thigh and lowered herself back down. She was dragging her tongue up and down Petra's inner thigh and it was driving Petra crazy. She laced her fingers into Jane's soft hair. She may have accidentally pulled a little bit.

“JR...”

“Yeah, Pete?”

“Stop teasing me.”

Jane chuckled against Petra's leg, her nose brushing against a sensitive spot. Petra gripped the edge of the desk to steady herself.

“You don't like to be teased?”

“I have a meeting in ten minutes, I don't have time.”

Petra did liked to be teased, loved it, but it was an important meeting. Also she had the paranoid fear of someone walking in on them. She was pretty sure she locked the door.

“Alright, then.” Jane's mouth was suddenly on Petra, and Petra had to stick the side of her hand into her mouth to keep from making noise. Her other hand dug into Jane's scalp. She wrapped her long legs around Jane's back, pushing her closer.

The thing Jane was doing with lips and tongue was almost too much. The sensations were overwhelming. She locked eyes with herself in the mirror on the opposite wall. Her hair was a mess, her face was flushed, and she couldn't open her eyes more than halfway. She was going to have to work hard at making sure it wasn't obvious she just had sex in the meeting.

Her mouth fell open when Jane added her teeth into the act. It wasn't much, just a brush of her teeth. But it was amazing. Her whole body was so tense and she was so close. She wished she had the time, could delay this a little bit, but that stupid fucking meeting. Some investor? Screw them. She could find money somewhere else.

“You ready?” Jane asked. 

“Mm-hm.”

Jane pressed the flat of her tongue against Petra's clit, firm yet soft. Petra wasn't sure how that was possible, but it was. She didn't care. She met her own eye again, looking completely wrecked. Her hips jerked out to meet Jane's mouth and the orgasm fell over her hard. Her whole body shook, but Jane held her hips, steadying her. When she finally came down, her laid down on the desk and flung her arm over her eyes. 

“Svatá hovno...”

Jane sat on the edge of her desk and brushed the sweaty hair away from Petra's face. “You're welcome.”

“That was...” Petra let out a slow breath. “Thank you.”

“Should we...” Jane pointed to their clothes on the floor.

“It's your turn,” Petra said, sitting up.

“What about the meeting?” 

“I have time.”

Jane didn't argue. She leaned forward and kissed Petra deeply, making sure Petra tasted herself on Jane's lips. Petra moaned into Jane's mouth, pulling Jane's lower lip between her own. 

“I'm going to have to clean this desk,” Petra whispered.

Jane laughed and kissed Petra on the nose. “Yeah. Don't make Krishna do that.”

“Normally I would, but not this time.”

They both laughed, kissed, then Petra slipped her hands between Jane's legs. The moment Petra touched Jane, Jane's body jerked. This wouldn't take long. Petra dragged her index and middle fingers up and over Jane's clit, coating it, and pulled those fingers back down and slipped them into Jane. She placed her hand on top of Jane's thigh, holding Jane in place while she crooked and curved her fingers. Jane thrusted into her hand, groaning.

Jane grabbed Petra's wrist and pulled her hand down between Jane's legs. “I want more.”

Petra knew exactly what she meant. She was going to wait, but Jane was clearly getting impatient. Petra had never had sex with a woman before Jane, but she was a fast learner so she had picked it up pretty quickly, much to Jane's enjoyment. 

She brushed her index finger against Jane's clit, against the side of it. And Jane moaned, a little bit too loudly, so Petra kissed her to muffle it. Then Petra found Jane's hand between her legs. There was so preamble as Jane pressed a firm finger against Petra's clit. She was still a little sensitive from the earlier orgasm, so the sensation sent a jolt up her spine. She closed her eyes. She didn't need to see anyway, she knew exactly what she was doing.

Both of them thrust against each other's hands, kissing each other sloppily, breasts pressed against each other. Petra was pretty sure she had never felt anything to pleasurable in her life. 

She could feel Jane clenching around her fingers. She was so close. And so was Petra, again. Petra pulled back to look at Jane; her lips swollen, her eyes barely open. Petra was almost startled at how beautiful Jane was. She curved her fingers upwards and ran faster circles with her other hand.

Jane gasped and tried to match Petra's pace, but her rhythm was all off. Petra didn't care.

Jane's mouth opened but no sound came out. Her body tense, then shook, then collapsed on top of Petra, her sweaty forehead pressed against Petra's. She had paused her movements for a moment, but as soon as she got her senses back, she started swirling around Petra's clit again.

“Oh, Jane!” Petra gasped. 

Petra's fear about being walked in on turned out to be completely founded—the fact she actually didn't lock the door, because the lock was broken—because just as she was right at the edge, the two last people she wanted to see her like this walked in. Jane Villanueva and Rafael.

The fight or flight response did her no good in this situation, instead her deer caught in the headlights instinct took over and she just stared at them. And they stared back.

Jane Ramos was the first person to react because she rolled off the desk and covered herself behind the desk.

Petra brushed the hair away from her face, trying to make herself look presentable even thought she was naked and had just nearly had an orgasm in front of them. It wasn't the first time she had been caught naked, by either of them. But it was the first time she had been caught mid-sex. Or mid-orgasm.

Petra grabbed her clothes and tossed Jane's clothes to her.

“May we have a minute?” Petra said, staring pointedly at Jane and Rafael.

“Uh, yeah...” Jane nearly ran into Rafael as she turned around and made her way out of the room. She pulled Rafael with her.

Once they were gone, Jane Ramos started laughing. Petra, despite being completely mortified, started laughing too.

“Holy shit,” Jane said, shaking her head. “I've been almost caught a couple times, but this is the first time I've actually been caught. You okay?”

Petra nodded, combing her fingers through her hair. She looked in the mirror. There was no way someone wouldn't know she just had sex.

“I think I'm going to have to go and take a cold shower,” Petra said with a laugh.

They both put their clothes on. “Well, that's one way to get closer to Jane and Rafael,” Jane said. “You did say you wanted me to get to know them.”

Petra turned around and looked at Jane. She somehow looked perfect. Petra didn't know how she could look so perfect.

“I wish we could finish this,” Petra said, her voice coming out more hoarse than she intended.

“Tonight. Where we can't be interrupted.”

Petra wrapped her arms around Jane and kissed her slowly. The kiss was starting to become deeper and Petra had to force herself to stop because she was starting to become too aware of the pulsing between her legs.

“Anyway,” Petra cleared her throat. “See you tonight?”

“I can't wait,” Jane said.

Petra left her office after Jane, finding the other Jane and Rafael waiting outside. She glared at both of them.

“What the hell was that about?”

“I could ask you the same thing,” Rafael said. “Having sex in your office?”

“It just happened,” Petra said with a shrug. “Why didn't you knock?”

“I did,” Jane said. She was having trouble looking Petra in the eye. “And then I heard you say... Jane.”

“I... Oh.” Petra had been talking about Jane Ramos, of course, but Jane Villanueva clearly knew that already.

“I didn't realize it was that Jane and that you were...” Jane made some hand gesture. 

“Anyway, are you okay for the meeting?” Rafael asked. He, too, was having trouble meeting Petra's eye.

“I'm fine.”

Rafael nodded and walked ahead of them. Jane walked alongside of Petra. She nudged Petra in the side and Petra looked down at her. Jane just smiled at her. They didn't need to say anything, Petra knew what Jane was thinking; she was happy for Petra.

Then, Jane reached up and fixed Petra's hair, which Petra was grateful for because she didn't need to let other people know what she had just done in her office. Still, the thought of it made her smile. Smirk, really. Her next project was to get that lock fixed.


End file.
